Mown Him Down/Transcript
A week after last case’s events, Mia came back to the station.... **Hasuro (happy): Well, well... Look finally showed up!! **Yoyo (sympathetic): Mia.... I didn’t expect you to come back soon.. A-are you alright... **Mia (sad): I’m still not feeling well.. but I guess I’m good... **Bruno (grinning): Either way, it’s nice to see you back... **Sploder (awkward): Indeed.. Anyway.. I don’t want to be the one to ruin this moment... B-but the chief said he’d like to see you and Diego at his office.. At the chief’s office..... **David (glad): First of all, I’d like to say to Mia: Welcome back to the station.. **David (sympathetic): I know you have still not gotten over Hamida’s death.. so it’s okay if you refuse to do the task I’m givin- **Mia (holding her head): No no! I-it’s fine... I’ll do anything as long as it clears my head from thoughts..... **David (serious): If you saw so I’ve got a call from Mr Hart, you make know him better as “Kelemen Kiss”, he informed me that he saw his stepfather’s corpse in his own farm! **Mia (confused): Kelemen? Mr Hart?! Since when did he change his name?! **Mia (displeased): Anyway... Although from what we heard from Kelemen’s mother, his stepfather was a terrible person; however, we can’t let the killer get away with murder! Lets go to the crime scene! Chapter 1 *Investigate field (Victim identified: Andras Kiss) **Mia (disgusted): Ugh.... look at the body! I-it looks awful!!! **Mia (covering her face): Looking at the fact that the land mower’s being blocked the head, I can obviously tell it’s the murder weapon! **Mia (thinking): Hmm... Why does that sound familia- **Mia (remembering): Now I remember! It looks exactly like that scene from the Netflix show you made me watch with you! What’s it called- Oh yeah! Scream Queens! **Mia: Now we can’t go talking to suspects, expecting them to talk about that show- especially the men, so I’ll send a text to Randall to tick this attribute for us. In the meanwhile, lets speak to Kelemen! *Speak to Kelemen (1 star) **Mia (sympathetic): It’s been long since we saw you, how’s life going for you Kelemen? **Kelemen (smirking): Believe me or not, it was pretty great! Andras treated me way differently than my mommy’s expectations, in fact, I had more freedom with him than I ever had with mommy.. **Mia (curious): Wait... so your life with him wasn’t any different, why didn’t you just tell your mother? **Kelemen (angry): After she abandoned me! Why would I! Andras treated me better than she ever will, she didn’t even bother to visit me, and so I didn’t either!!! If I saw her again I will spill on her face a glass of swizzle and spit my nicotine gum on her hair! **Mia (covering her face): Kelemen, we already told y- **Kelemen (displeased): Yeah yeah.... She did it to protect me! Whatever her excuses are.... Anyway, you’re here for the murder not me, if you want my advice, I suggest that you look through the manor’s living room, follow me, I’ll lead the way.... *Investigate living room **Mia (holding a shirt): Hmm.... This shirt looks too huge to be either Kelemen’s or the victims! Actually it looks nearer to your size, Diego! Haha! **Kelemen: Oh yeah! That’s Andris’ shirt, he and his girlfriend were watching movies together last night.... **Mia (confused): Andras?! So that’s his shirt, but it looks too huge, and why would a 70 something year old watch movies?! **Kelemen (scratching his head): ANDRIS!! That’s my brother- or I should say half-brother, you see... he has a similar name to his father. He originally wanted to name if “Andras”, but mommy didn’t want them confused... **Mia: I see.... we should probably talk to him, where is he?! **Kelemen (eye rolling): He’s at the bar, playing a stupid country game with his friends, where they spit on cups of swizzle, if you want to speak to his girlfriend too, her name’s Maxine Jewell, she’s the girl next door... *Talk to Andris (1 star) **Fabrizio (hanging a strip of nicotine gum; grinning): Ok, Andris! It’s your turn now! **Andris (chewing gum): Ok, I’m ready... **Andris (spits gum): .... Mia and Diego walk at front of the target, and the gum barely misses Mia... **Mia (pissed): Hey!!!! **Fabrizio (scratching his head): Oh! Senorita Loukas, we haven’t seem you here, do you want to join us the game.. **Mia (disgusted): No thanks, we came here to speak to Andris.... **Andris (smiling): You must be Mia Loukas, the Sheriff’s daughter. You may not know me as my father trapped me in his farm until I was 25, but I actually grew up in Autumn Springs just like you.... **Mia (confused): Andras kept you locked up until 25? But... Kelemen claimed that he respected your freedo- **Mia (sympathetic): Anyway, the reason why we wanted to talk to you, is to inform you that your father is dead... **Andris (shocked): Father’s gone! But he was pretty much alive when I last saw him!!! **Andris (panicking): Oh god! This is a disaster! Who will be providing me money from now on!!! **Mia (disgusted): Excuse me?! **Andris (sweating): I’m sorry, I know this may have sounded a little cold for me to say... But I’ve been sheltered nearly my whole life, I did well in my studies, but father never allowed me to attend University... And now I’m 27.. My chances of enrolling are gone, and the only jobs I can apply for are low-paid occupations.. **Andris (covering his face): Now... I’m not wasting anytime, I’ll go search for a job, perhaps I can be a waiter or maybe a bartender! See you later! *Talk to Maxine (1 star) **Maxine (blushing): My mother said that you wanted to talk to me.... **Maxine (panicking): If this is about me smoking weed! I swear, I may look 16 but I am 23! Besides I am trying to quit, but that nicotine gum is doing no good! **Mia: We don’t really care much about drugs, we came here because we heard that you stayed at the Kiss’ manor last night..... **Maxine (affectionate): Well.. It’s true... I was having a romantic sleepover with my chubby little Andy... **Mia: Yeah... The point is... we believe at that time you were sleeping over the Kiss’, is when Andris’ father got murdered!!! **Maxine (shocked): Andras got murdered! Oh my!!! I can’t believe how Andy must be feeling, Oh! And his brother, Kelemen too! **Mia (curious): We actually want to know what did you think of Andras... **Maxine (thinking): Not much... I kinda despise him for not providing Andy the freedom he deserved until 2 years ago.. But other than that he was fine... *Send land-mower to Bruno (Killer attribute: Killer chews nicotine gum). **Bruno (blushing): You know... The victim must have been a pretty SHITTY person! Because honestly, no one deserves to killed with this! **Bruno (eye rolling): I’ve looked through the land mowers storage, and must of it was grass, blood, grass, hair and more grass! **Bruno (grinning): But then... I found some nicotine gum.... **Bruno (smirking): I’ve spoken to Hasuro, and he revealed that by analyzing the lungs, he could tell that the victim smoked about 5 minutes before being murdered. This means the gum was chewed by the killer, who’s trying to quit smoking! I’ve added that to the profile! *Autopsy victim’s body (Killer attribute: Killer drinks swizzle) **Hasuro (grinning): You know... For a 70-something year old, the victim sure was a looker! **Mia (disgusted): Hasuro, that’s actually gross! Just tell us the autopsy results.... **Hasuro (eye rolling): Okayyyyyyyyy!!!!! No need to act so serious!!! **Hasuro: I didn’t find anything much on the body, except of salt and lemons on his head, how it ended up here, I don’t know!! **Mia (shocked): Salt?! Lemons?! Why! Those are the ingredients for swizzle!!! **Hasuro (confused): Swizzle?! What kind of stupid name is that?! **Mia: It’s a popular beverage for countrymen, the killer must’ve splashed a cup of it on the victim’s face, to blind their eyes, and make the murder easier to commit!! Lets add that to the profile! Later.... **Mia (thinking): So far we know both the half-brothers drink swizzle.... **Mia: And all the suspects we have so far chew nicotine gum.... **Mia (curious): But who could possibly be the murde- **Kelemen: Mia... Diego...... **Mia: Kelemen? How can we he- **Kelemen (serious): I didn’t come here to ask for favors, but to share info about my stepdad! Chapter 2 **Kelemen: Umm.... Mia... Diego... **Mia (curious): Kelemen? How can we help you? **Kelemen (serious): I didn’t come here to ask for favors, I came here to tell you some info about my stepdad... **Kelemen: He visits Debby Gideon’s cheese store frequently, so I thought you may want to check it out!! **Mia (glad): Thank you for informing us, Kelemen! Diego, lets go to the store! *Investigate store **Mia (shocked): Look at that medicine bottle! It’s all bloody and shit!!! **Mia (covering her face): And it even covers the label! Great! We’ll have to send it to Sploder, for identification! **Mia (curious): In the meanwhile, we should speak to Debby Gideon, found any other clues, sweetie? **Mia (thinking): You say that Fabrizio wore these headphones around his neck... He wasn’t wearing them when we saw him at the bar... so they must be his! Lets go give it to him! *Talk to Debby (1 star) **Debby (raising her glass of swizzle): Hello there, Miss Loukas! What brings you there! **Debby: If you are looking for cheddar, I’m afraid they ran out... **Mia: Actually, we’re not here, we came here to speak to you, as we believe that Andras Kiss was a frequent here.. **Debby (curious): He is, but how is that important? **Mia (holding her head): The point is: He’s been murdered! **Debby (shocked): Mr Kiss was murdered! That’s barbaric!! **Mia: We know.... We were wondering... Since he came here a lot, did he speak of his life and whether anyone was willing to kill him or not... **Debby: No.... Unlike must of my customers, Andras has little words to say... **Debby: He would simply fill his basket with cheese, put it on my counter, pay for it and go! I’ve got nothing interesting to say about him... *Talk to Fabrizio (1 star) **Fabrizio (grinning): Señorita Loukas! May I know what gives me de honor of speakin’ wid you... **Mia (holding headphones): We found your headphones at Debby Gideon’s cheese shop... **Fabrizio (waving his hand): Thank you, señorita! But t’was broken anyways, I already have a workin’ one at home, dis one’s just for show! **Mia (curious): We also came here to know what you thought of Andras Kiss... we know he was a frequent at Debby Gideon’s, we wonder if you both have crossed paths.... **Fabrizio (thinking): I did see Señor Kiss a lot dere, but we didn’t speak. He was silent as the waters... **Fabrizio (displeased): But I did learn a lot about him from young Señor Kiss, and if ask me, I’m not a fan of him... *Send medications to Sploder (Killer attribute: Killer suffers from high blood pressure) **Sploder: After identifying the medicine, no wonder why the killer is trying to quit smoking... **Sploder: Other than the fact he was a smoker, the victim had LOW blood pressure, I’m assuming he only started smoking recently, when he already is close to dying... **Sploder (serious): The medications you gave me are ones taken by people suffering from high blood pressure! And since the victim didn’t take it, it’s for the killer! **Mia (grinning): So the killer got high blood pressure! Ha! I bet their pressure of being caught is getting higher every second, knowing were on their track! Later.... **Randall (smirking): Mia, Diego... I’ve spoken to all the suspects and guess what!! While all the boys watch “Scream Queens”, none of the girls were fans of the show, haha!! **Mia (giggling): Ouch... The irony.... **Mia (scratching her head): Anyway.. We have another favor we would like to ask you... Would you mind measuring the blood pressure of all our suspects.... we’d like to see which ones suffering from high blood pressure... **Randall: Sure thing... **Mia (glad): Thanks, Randall! Diego, lets go give the manor another look, as so far must of the suspects claim they have nothing much to say about the victim, and you know... most of the time that’s a lie! *Investigate drawers. **Mia: Oh! Look that’s the victim’s last will!!! **Mia (shocked): Hold up a minute! Why’s it saying that Kelemen will inherit the fortune! **Mia (serious): This sounds odd to me! Lets go talk to both Kelemen and Andris about that!! *Talk to Kelemen (1 star) **Kelemen (holding his right arm): Oww!!! My arm is hurting me, did that beat cop have to tighten the sensor so hard!! **Mia (serious): We apologize about this, but it isn’t important now, we want to ask you why’s your name in the will? **Kelemen (����‍♂️��): Is there a problem with that?! **Mia (eye rolling): In general no, but seeing that you are neither Andras’ son, and that you are nearly a decade YOUNGER than Andris, it seemed strange that you’re the one who gets to inherit the fortune.. **Kelemen (biting his lips): Well.... You see... I-...... Andras wanted someone young to carry on the fortune and since Andris is nearly at his 30’s.... I suppose that’s the reason why he picked me as his heir... I- I don’t know.... **Kelemen (crossing his arms; angry): Anyway, I know the actual reason why you want to discuss that with me, and NO! I did not kill Andras to get rich, now get back to the investigation! *Talk to Andris (1 star) **Mia (curious): Andris... We found your father’s last will... and it seems like he made Kelemen his heir... Did you know abo- **Andris (furious): I knew about that! Can you believe it!!!! **Andris (tearful): While Kelemen spend most of his time with our mother, I’ve been staying with my father for years, doing the chores he’s given me, never disobeying his orders... And even when he finally gave me freedom, I volunteered to help him do his work.... **Andris (crying): And Kelemen since he arrived, he didn’t do ANYTHING! Yet, he inherit’s father’s fortune, yet I-.... I’ll be left penniless!!! **Andris (angry): Even though Kelemen offered to house me after father’s gone! My heart was still broken! Why would father choose HIM over ME, when I did everything to help him! That isn’t fair!!!! **Mia (covering her face): It is unfair indeed... But that’s life for you.... I hope that betrayal didn’t make you kill your father.... Later.... **Mia (curious): So... Randall... What are the results of the tests? **Randall (holding his head): Horrible.... While Debby, the oldest suspect, had normal blood pressure.. The rest all had really high blood pressure.... **Randall (shocked): Especially Kelemen, it was incredibly high! I’m actually worried for hi- **Kelemen (displeased): I appreciate your concerns... However, this is my life and I can do whatever I want with it, I’m an adult for crying out loud! **Mia: Kelemen? You’re here, again! What is it this time?? **Kelemen (pissed): I came to warn you!! Debby’s about to close her store!!! Cornflakes/brown bread/white Bread/Browntoast/egg/ice cream br Chico/chcolates/chips/ ——- Chapter 3 **Kelemen (serious): Mia, Diego! You have to come to Debby Gideon’s immediately! She’s closing her store! **Mia (shocked): She can’t do that! It is an important scene for our murder! **Mia (serious): Thank you for informing us, Kelemen! Lets go there immediately, Diego! At the store..... **Debby (curious): Huh.. Officers.. What are you doing here, most of my stock of cheese ran out, I have to close the store, until I make enough cheese to fill it up.. **Mia (serious): This is why we came here, you can’t close the store now! **Debby (shocked): Pardon me, but why? **Mia: Because it is now a crime scene, in the investigation, it has to remain open until the murder! **Mia (glad): Diego, lets investigate! *Investigate stock **Mia: Huh... This is a glasses case.. lets open it... **Mia (shocked): Look! There’s a note! It says: “Get your eyes checked, Andras. -Maxine” **Mia (curious): Huh... What did she mean when she said that? We have to ask her! **Mia (smirking): Ooh... I have to say this looks like a fine basket of goods... Oh! And there’s a note too, but its faded... **Mia (thinking): And hey! These torn papers look quite important if you ask me.... Maybe we should fix it to see the content properly... *Ask Maxine about her message (1 star) **Mia (curious): Miss Jewell.... We found that message you sent to Andras, and we would like to learn more about it... **Maxine (smirking): I wrote what I meant, Andras needed to get his eyes checked!! **Mia (confused): What do you mean?! **Maxine (eye rolling): Look, three days ago, Andris finally decided to introduce me to his father, and when Andris went to take a piss. Oh boy! Andras had a lot to say!! **Maxine (angry): This asshole called me many things, mostly referring to my looks as “unattractive” and telling me that he doesn’t know what his som saw in me!!! **Maxine (grinning): So I decided to send him that message, to teach him some manners! **Mia (serious): And hopefully thats the only thing you sent, because if we found out you killed Andris, being insulted is the least of your worries! *Fix document (1 star) **Mia (shocked): That document! Its an restraining order against Fabrizio by the victim!!! **Mia (curious): But why would the victim pull that on him?! Lets talk to Fabrizio! *Talk to Fabrizio about the restraining order (1 star) **Mia: Fabrizio, we came to discuss about this restrai- **Fabrizio (pissed): Ugh! Dat stupid order! First, he stops me from chasin’ my señorita, and den sues me! **Mia (confused): Your señorita.... **Fabrizio (affectionate): You haven’t heard me speak of her, but your señor did. Last week, I saw de most beautiful bella, and I saw her again two nights ago, stealing crops of the Kiss’.... **Fabrizio (angry): I tried to chase her, but Andras caught me, and beat me up, giving my bella time to run away from me again! And then after having my heart broken again, Andras had the nerve to file an order against me for “trespassing”! **Fabrizio (furious): Not only have I lost my señorita again! I nearly went to prison too, and it’s all Andras’ fault!!! *Recover faded note (1 star) **Mia (shocked): The message reads “Here’s some goodies, for my little ol’ Andras. Lots of Kisses, Debby”.... **Mia (confused): Huh... Were Debby and Andras..... in love..... **Mia (serious): Why did Debby fail to mention that lets talk to her! *Talk to Debby (1 star) **Mia (blushing): Soo.... Debby..... We found that basket you gave to Andras... **Debby (smirking): You did! What do you think of it, can you think of a more romantic confession.... **Debby (affectionate): I’ve always had a thing for men who are older, most of the men my age or younger are pussies, but old me! Like... Damn, daddy!!! **Debby (fantasizing): For example, from time to time I would report little delinquents the sheriff, because I find the way he scolds them, quite.... sexy.... **Mia (displeased): I will... just ignore what you said..... **Debby (blushing): And Andras.... He was the hottest man in the house, I wanted him soo badly.... I fetishized him.... **Debby (smirking): So I decided to bake some mini camemberts and use them to confess to him..... **Mia (blushing): And how did it it go?! **Debby (angry): He turned me down! Said I was too old for him! I mean.... WHAT?! **Debby (ridiculed): I mean look at me! I’m a total SNACK! You can even ask the priest of our church! I caught him looking on my rack! Later...... **Mia (disgusted): I guess Melody was write about Andras being a terrible person! Not only did he mock Maxine for her looks and Debby for her age! He even left his biological son penniless despite everything he did for him! **Mia (eye rolling): And I thought the victim redeemed himself after what Kelemen said, but it seems like his stepson is the only one he was nice to. Fabrizio may have trespassed his property, but he didn’t deserve to be sued! **Mia (serious): Anyway, the brothers are the only ones who fit all attributes, we just need one attribute to exclude one from the other! Lets go give the crime scene another look! *Investigate fences **Mia (confused): What are you pointing at, Diego?! **Mia (shocked): OH MY GOD! There was a camera there this whole time?! **Mia (covering her face): It looks so little! How are we going to watch the footage?! **Mia (happy): Oh! I know! Lets give the camera to Rozetta! *Send camera to Rozetta (Killer attribute: Killer wears torn clothes) **Rozetta (sweating): I know you are expecting me to tell you the killer... but well.... the murder took place at the dark... And the killer’s face was kinda.... blurry.... **Mia (pissed): You’ve got to be fucking kidding me!!! **Rozetta (scratching her head): But..... I did find a clue..... **Rozetta: Of course most of the killer’s body was covered by clothing..... **Rozetta: But when looking at the area between the shoulder and the neck... I managed to find a bit of skin.... **Rozetta (serious): What I’m saying is the killer must’ve ripped their clothes by accident somehow.... **Mia (grinning): Ha! Should’ve changed when they had the chance to, since that’s the last time their wearing comfy clothes! Later... **Mia (smirking): Ok, darling! We collected all our clues, it’s time to make our first arrest, together.. *Arrest the killer (1 star) **Mia (serious): Andris Kiss, you are under arrest for the murder of Andras Kiss! You killed him because he cut you out of his will! **Andris (disgusted): Are you crazy?! He may have betrayed my affections for him, but I would never kill him! He was my father, he’s more important than every dollar in the world! **Mia (curious): If he is more important than money, then why did you kill him?! We found traces of your swizzle spelled on your father’s face, and nicotine come inside the land mower you used to kill him?! **Andris (eye rolling): That proves nothing! Besides Kelemen consumes both! Though, between you and me, I doubt he has the stamina to commit the murder, heck! I doubt he even knows to activate the land mower! **Mia (smirking): We’ll never know the answer for this, especially since the guy on the cameras’ footage wasn’t him! **Andris (holding his cheek; sweating): The cameras... I’ve forgotten about it.... **Andris (furious): Fine! I killed that old loser, and I’d do it a million more times! He was a CREEP!!!! **Mia (curious): A creep?! What did he do...... **Andris (sympathetic): When mother announced Kelemen would be moving in with me and dad, I thought the poor guy was about experience a lot of mistreatment by our father.... **Andris (shocked): However, ever since he was around, father treated him like a prince, he didn’t even give him any chores and after a few days or so, father started softening up to me too, and made me as free as a bird to live my life, form friendships and meet my girlfriend! **Andris (thinking): I suspected something going on, my father spent a lot of time with Kelemen but I didn’t dare speak, since my life became better than it ever was before.... **Andris (furious): That was until father changed his will! So I did myself some spy work, and I found out Kelemen was whoring himself up for my father!!!! **Mia (disgusted): Wait!!!! Kelemen and Andras FUCKED!!! That’s hella disgusting!!!! **Andris (angry): When I learned about this! I got so mad, I even considered killing Kelemen for turning my father into THIS!!! **Andris (sad): But when I spoke to Kelemen, he called me “selfish” for not wanting to share father’s love.... This is when I realized there was no point in blaming Kelemen, he was just a victim in all this...... **Andris (serious): So I decide to do the right thing!! **Mia (covering her face): The right thing to do was to report this scandal to the police, now you have to pay for killing your father, no matter how horrid he was... At the court..... **Judith: Andris Kiss, you are here being tried for killing your father, how do you plead? **Andris (serious): Not guilty your honor, what father did was unforgivable and he had to be punished! **Judith (covering her fave): Incest and manipulation are serious crimes that cannot go unpunished.... **Judith (sympathetic): However, you shouldn’t have committed murder over it, whether out of disgust or care for your brother.... **Judith: For this I sentence you to 10 years in prison!!! Out of the court... **Mia (disgusted): This is the second murder motive to be related to incest and I’m terribly disgusted!! **Mia (covering her face): It makes me feel bad knowing that Chelsea and Andris are in bars because of THIS!! **Mia (sympathetic): And lets not forgot about Kelemen... He never talked about screwing his father.... Oh god... And to think that he saw that as a sign of “affections”... I can’t.... Fields of Punishment (3/6) **David (glad): Good job, you have managed to solved the murder!! **David (serious): However, you still have things to do, I’ve got a call from Kelemen, and he says he’d like to speak with the both of you! **Mia (smiling): Ok, we’ll go speak with him immediately! **Mia (smirking): Oh! And Diego, I’d like to talk to you, at Yoyo’s lab.... *See what Kelemen wants (1 star) **Mia (sympathetic): Kelemen, I’ve heard about what happened, are you al- **Kelemen (displeased; blushing): Whatever you’ve heard, it’s not true. Anyway, I didn’t invite you for a pity party, I asked for you to do me favor.... **Mia (smug): Wait... Why are you wearing a tuxed- OH!! Are you going on a date?! **Kelemen (biting his lips): This isn’t your busi- **Kelemen (holding his head): Ah! Yes.... I’ve asked a girl out yesterday, and she is expecting me after an hour or so.... **Kelemen (panicking): But my credit card is empty, and I don’t want to show up in the date penniless!! **Mia (thinking): Didn’t you inherit Andras’ fortune?! You’re rich as fuck, couldn’t you just fill it up?! **Kelemen (covering his face): I could... But Andras didn’t trust banks so he kept his money in his own safe, and when Andris & I receive our allowance we would transfer it to our cards.... **Kelemen (serious): I know where the safe is luckily, but I have no idea where the key is kept, this is why I asked for you, so you could find it for me. Of course if you don’t mind... **Mia (smiling): Don’t worry Kelemen, we’re on our way! *Investigate living room **Mia (wondering): I don’t even know why we’re searching the living room?! I mean wouldn’t Andras keep the key in his room? **Mia: You’re right... I suppose Kelemen already tried to find it there.... **Mia (shocked): Huh?! Why didn’t I realize that there’s a drawer under that sofa!!! **Mia (smirking): You think by any chance the victim hid the key there? If so lets search the drawer! *Search drawer (1 star) **Mia (bored): Any luck?! **Mia (eye rolling): I’m an idiot! Why would the victim throw a key into a drawer full of shit! He probably wouldn’t find it himself!!! **Mia (shocked): That box!! Why does it have a luck pad! It seems quite odd for an old-fashioned person! **Mia (serious): This means there’s something important there! Lets unlock it! *Unlock box (1 star) **Mia (happy): Diego! We’ve found the key! Lets give it to Kelemen! *Give key to Kelemen (1 star) **Kelemen (delighted): Oh my god! You’ve found the key! Where was it?! **Mia (smirking): It was on a box hidden in a drawer under the sofa.... **Mia (covering her face): Now that we found the key, we need to talk to you about something important.... **Kelemen (eye rolling): If this is about that incest scandal, save it! **Mia (serious): No, it’s about your mother... You can’t just ghost her like this, leave her in a district of maniacs, while you’re living in a fancy manor with loads of money... **Mia (sympathetic): You may not have gotten along, but she’s still your mom... She must be worried sick for you... **Kelemen (holding his head): I don’t know.... I still can’t forgive her... not only because she gave me up... but also for all the things she said to me back at the concert.... **Kelemen (displeased): Anyway.. I just realized where’s Hamilton- and Hamida too! I thought she’d be willing to see me again.... **Mia (sad): So you haven’t seen what happened to TV... **Kelemen (scratching his head): No... I only use the TV for movies, what happened?! **Mia (crying): I-It’s a long story... I don’t want to talk about it....... **Kelemen (concerned): Hey... Don’t cry... I didn’t mean to say anything... insulting.... **Kelemen (compassionate): Anyway, thank you both for helping me out.. Here you can have a bit of my money in return... *Talk to Mia (1 star) **Yoyo (smirking): Hi, Diego! I suppose you’re wondering why we called you over.. Mia will explain everything..... **Mia (concerned): Oh Diego.... Hamilton... I’m feeling worried for him.... He and Hamida as you see we’re dating prior her death... and while I was able to pull through.. He didn’t get over it... **Mia (sad): I’ve been calling Vicky everyday to see how Ham’s doing, and she told me she could hear him crying every night.... **Yoyo (sympathetic): So Mia and I decided to give him a visit and surprise him with lunch... **Mia (smiling): And we decided to cook his favorite food! Ravioli!!! **Yoyo (happy): And best yet! We’re going to cook it using fresh mozzarella!!! **Mia (smirking): And yeah.. I decided to call you over, since we may need some help to search for it at Debby Gideon’s! **Yoyo: Anyway! Lets not make it long! We have to go there before she closes it!! *Talk to Debby (1 star) **Mia and Yoyo (Mia): Debby! Stop!!!! **Debby (covering her face): What is it this time?! **Mia and Yoyo (scratching her head): It isn’t about a murder this time... We came here to buy some cheese..... **Mia and Yoyo (Yoyo; curious): Is there by any chance, some mozzarella left... That’s of course, if you even sell it... **Debby (smirking): Of course I sell it! But I don’t know if there’s any of it left; However, you can take a look if you want.. *Investigate store **Mia (happy): Look Diego! We’ve found some mozzarella!!! **Yoyo: Yeah! And we’re lucky to do so, this seems to be the only one left... **Yoyo (grinning): Anyway, lets give this container to Sploder, as a chemist, I suppose he’s got to be a good cook as well.... *Send mozzarella to Sploder **Mia and Yoyo (Yoyo; curious): Sploder, are you done?! **Sploder (holding a pan of ravioli): I sure did.. **Mia and Yoyo (Mia; amazed): Yum... That looks delicious af!! **Mia and Yoyo (Yoyo; motherly scolding): Now Mia, don’t be greedy! Remember this is for Hamilton not you!!! **Mia and Yoyo (Yoyo; grinning): Anyway, good job, Sploder. You sure outdone yourself... Later, at the station’s park lot... **Bruno (grinning): Ok, ladies! ..... and gentleman... Are you ready for your ride?! **Mia and Yoyo (smiling; holding a pan of ravioli): We sure are!! **Bruno (glad): Good! Hope in the car!! We’re going to Victoria’s mansion!!